


Humilitas

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hissera Adaar, <i>humilitas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humilitas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Humilitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645458) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues.

Hissera pulled Sera aside, blending in the shadows while the nobles praised Josephine and Celene at the celebratory dinner. The negotiations were a success, but she couldn’t care less about that.

“You did it, honeytongue,” Sera said while they walked the empty hallways.

“Josephine did it. I don’t even know what _it_ is.”

Hissera had no problem admitting she didn’t have a clue as to what they obtained or gave in return. She counted on her advisors to know what was best inside their area of expertise and trusted their wisdom. The Inquisitor was there for show, all she did was agree with Josephine’s every suggestion, so it seemed fitting to leave the credit where it was due.

“But you had to be there looking important.”

“And that was all I did. The tedious and unglamorous work of sitting there with a serious face.”

“I have a jar of wasps,” Sera offered, with a tone of suggestion. Sera always knew exactly how to improve Hissera’s mood, usually with either pranks or sex.

“I’ll admit there’s one thing I’m good at, and that is recognizing and acknowledging other people’s brilliant ideas. So tell me more, what do you have in mind?”


End file.
